Of Kidnapping and Time Travelling
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Twenty-four year old Sawada Tsunayoshi gets kidnapped and travels four-hundred years into the past. Chaos ensues. As usual. One-shot. Now with omake!
1. Of Kidnapping and Time Travelling

**Title: **Of Kidnappings and Time Travelling

**Summary: **Twenty-four year old Sawada Tsunayoshi gets kidnapped and travels four-hundred years into the past. Chaos ensues. As usual.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **None

**Warning: **OoC-ness and utter crack.

**Inspiration: **One Time Too Many by Kingyo here on FF's KHR fandom! Go check it out~

* * *

**Of Kidnappings and Time Travelling**

"For the last time, we will _not_-"

_***poof*  
**_  
Giotto paused mid-sentence as the familiar pink smoke flooded the conference table. As he waited for the smoke to clear, he sneaked a glance around the table.

G looked irritated –even more than usual– and Giotto couldn't blame him; the smoke was becoming a common scene.

Asari was as calm as ever, but Giotto noticed the tight grip he had on his cup of tea -him fighting the reflex to go for his weapons.

Knuckle had a casual grin on his face and had closed his previously-opened bible, relaxing into his seat as he waited. Giotto was certain that the man was excited for what is to come.

Lampo was frowning and sitting back in his seat, looking mildly annoyed. Giotto knew better though; he was elated to see their guest –he is, after all, the only one (beside Giotto himself) that practically does not tease him at all.

Alaude looked even more annoyed than G and Lampo combined, if possible. The man was in the middle of his report and hated being interrupted. Not only was he interrupted once (by Daemon), he wasn't even able to continue when the pink smoke appeared. Giotto prayed silently as he watched Alaude spin his hand-cuffs.

Daemon was hard to read as always; as far as Giotto could tell, the man was struck between mild annoyance and amusement –both of which were bad news when applied to Daemon Spade. Giotto decided to keep an eye on the illusionist, just to be cautious.

There was still smoke left, but the figure it hid could already be seen.

Without waiting any further, G snapped, "Who or what is it this time?!"

The figure flinched. He twisted his head towards Giotto and asked, "Bad timing?"

"Bad timing." Giotto answered with a nod. "What happened this time, Decimo?" He asked wearily.

Tsuna defended with a sheepish smile, "It _really _is an accident this time."

"Then why are your hands bounded?" G asked.

"And your... questionable state of undress?" Daemon added with an arched eyebrow.

Tsuna looked down at himself and blushed. He was wearing only his orange dress shirt and his suit pants -both of which were undone somewhat; the dress shirt was almost completely unbuttoned and his pants… let's just say someone was definitely in the midst of undoing them.

"I-It's not what you think!" Tsuna's blush deepened by the minute.

"We're listening." G said.

"I was kidnapped!" Tsuna almost shouted in desperation at the looks shot at him. "A-And… there were professional assassins trying to see if I have any hidden weapons…" He mumbled.

"Kidnapped?" Asari echoed.

"Did they mistake you for a kid again, Decimo?" Lampo piped up.

"It's not my fault I didn't get a growth spout..." Tsuna pouted. "And don't even ask me about the kidnapping. Who is dumb enough to kidnap a Mafia Boss anyway? Don't they all like to kill us instead?"

"Perhaps they have an ulterior motive?" Asari offered.

"Like what, hold me for ransom?" Tsuna huffed. "I don't like to boast this, but I _am_ Vongola _**Decimo**_. Kidnapping me is like signing their death warrants."

"Not that assassination attempts are any different." Giotto drawled.

Tsuna sighed in frustration. "But seriously; who does kidnapping? I mean, do I look like a kid?!" Before anyone could reply, Tsuna snapped, "I will freeze whoever answers that into a human popsicle!"

Giotto chuckled.

Contrary to beliefs, Tsuna did hit a growth spout when he was sixteen. Unfortunately, his Guardians did too, and he still ended up shorter than them -with the exception of his Lightning Guardian and female Mist Guardian. Although he has lost most of it, Tsuna still kept some of his baby-ish looks.

His own Guardians abused every chance they had to poke at him.

"By the way, my arms are getting really numb." Tsuna remarked casually. "Can some _please _get me out of these ropes?"

Asari chuckled. "Turn around, Decimo."

"Sorry, Asari-san. A little hard to do..." Tsuna smiled, gesturing to himself sitting cross-legged on the conference table with his hands bounded behind his back.

"Point taken." Asari smiled. "Well, stay there and don't move."

"I have every faith that you won't cut me, Asari-san." Tsuna grinned.

Asari gave an exasperated sigh and cut at the ropes binding Tsuna's hand together with one of his short swords. It took mere moments for the ropes to be cut open, and Tsuna rubbed his abused wrists tenderly.

"Let me see that, Decimo." Knuckle said, walking over.

Tsuna held out his hands obediently for Knuckle to inspect.

Giotto grimaced at the sight. Tsuna's wrists were rubbed red and raw by the rough ropes used. There were even parts where the skin broke.

"Let me get the first-aid kit." Knuckle said.

"Should we not bring him down to the infirmary instead?" Asari frowned.

"It's alright, Asari-san." Tsuna smiled. " Just this would be fine."

"This is going to hurt, Decimo." Knuckle said.

Tsuna nodded and braced himself. As gently as possible, Knuckle cleaned the wound. Tsuna cringed and forced himself to not wretch his arm away, letting the priest do his job. The brunette let out a sigh when the bandages were firmly wrapped around his wrists.

"Decimo." G called.

"Hmm?"

"_Off_." G growled.

Tsuna blinked.

"Get off the table. _Now_." G glared.

Tsuna turned to Giotto again. "G's being extra mean today. Did something happen?"

"Don't ask, Decimo. _Please_." Giotto sighed exasperatedly. "Come here." Giotto got up and helped Tsuna get off the table with minimal damage to the files and paper he was sitting on.

Tsuna dodged to a corner immediately to make himself presentable before sinking into an empty chair beside Giotto.

"So, how the hell did you here if you got kidnapped?" G asked.

"Ten-Year Bazooka." Tsuna sighed again. "Hayato, Takeshi and Lambo came and Lambo threw out his Ten-Year Bazooka in a panic. _Again_."

"You do realize what time you are in." Giotto said.

"Of course, my four-hundred-something grandfather." Tsuna replied cheekily.

Giotto glared. Tsuna shrugged off the glare casually and smiled innocently back.

"It's been way over five minutes, right?" Knuckle spoke up.

"He traveled back about four hundred years; I wouldn't be surprised." G sighed.

"I assume–" Asari glanced at Tsuna.

The brunette groaned loudly. "Giannini got his hands on the Ten-Year Bazooka again."

"You really need to fire him." Daemon said dryly.

"Are you kidding me? He's good at his job!" Tsuna exclaimed. Seeing the looks of disbelief shot at him, Tsuna continued, "Really. Well, most of the time. He _is _a good mechanic. Just not very good at maintaining weapons…"

"Don't let him get your weapons then." G said.

Tsuna grinned, "Only Spanner is allowed to touch my weapons. He is the creator, after all. Uhh, just about everything but my X-Gloves."

Tsuna blinked and stared down at himself again. Then he unceremoniously let out a string of colourful expletives.

"Language, Decimo!" Giotto admonished.

"What is it now?" G asked.

"I think I saw Reborn right before I 'poofed' here." Tsuna whimpered. "...I'm doomed."

Giotto patted his head in condolences. G smirked and shook his head. Asari handed him a fresh cup of tea. Knuckle began to flip through his bible for a suitable verse. Lampo wore a half-grin on his face. Alaude was still spinning his hand-cuffs, albeit at a more leisure pace and with a predatory grin on his face. Daemon looked very, _very _amused.

"Don't give me that expression!" Tsuna wailed. He clung to Giotto and sobbed, "Save me, Grandpa!"

Giotto cringed.

"You do realize that _technically_, you aren't his grandson yet." G commented casually. "And also, it's not like you'll ever be his grandson. How many 'great' was it?"

"Three." Tsuna replied automatically. "But that's not the point!" He huffed. Turning back to Giotto, Tsuna gave his best puppy-dog look. "Grandpa! You can't be abandoning your favorite grandson...!"

Giotto swallowed. It suddenly hit him that retaining bits of his baby-ish looks is advantageous to Tsuna after all.

"D-Decimo..." Giotto flinched.

"Grandpa...!"

_'Please don't turn on the waterworks... Please don't turn on the waterworks...'_ Giotto chanted in his mind. He glanced down on Tsuna again to see large glossy eyes threatening to spill tears down his cheeks. _'...Dammit.'_

"You know I can't do anything to help..." Giotto said pathetically.

"B-but you're _Vongola_ _**Primo**_...!" Tsuna whined.

"Since when does being Vongola Primo means that I'm invincible?" Giotto arched an eyebrow.

Tsuna pouted.

Giotto sighed, "Decimo. I'm afraid I'm helpless against your tutor."

Tsuna whimpered and brawled into Giotto's arm (which he was still clutching on).

"Grandpaaa–"

_***poof*  
**_  
Giotto coughed as thick pink smoke engulfed him. Subconsciously, he wondered how is it that he wasn't brought over too, considering how tight Tsuna was holding onto him.

"You still there, Giotto?"

Apparently he wasn't the only one with the same thoughts.

As the smoke cleared, Giotto waved a hand and called out, "Still here..."

"Any thoughts on when he'll be back?" G asked when the smoke completely cleared. "I'm thinking three days."

"I should think he'll wait a week before coming back." Asari remarked.

"Tomorrow." Giotto said confidently. " He'll be back tomorrow."

G smirked at Giotto's look of confidence. "Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

* * *

_***poof***_

"Jyuudaime!" "Tsuna!"

Tsuna waited patiently for the annoying pink smoke to clear. "I'm alright!"

His Storm and Rain Guardians' relieved faces are the first things to greet him when the smoke dispersed. Immediately followed by one thoroughly spooked Lightning Guardian throwing himself at him.

"L-Lambo..." Tsuna called.

The teen continued brawling in his arms while clinging onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Lambo." Tsuna murmured softy as he stroked the teen's unruly hair with a hand and patted his back with another.

"Tsuna, your hand..." Yamamoto frowned.

"I ended up at Primo's place." Tsuna explained. "Knuckle bandaged it for me."

"So. You got yourself kidnapped; made me rush back from my mission; got yourself thrown four hundred years into the past; disrupted Primo's meeting and scared the hell out of your Guardians."

Tsuna gulped at the voice right behind him. "The kidnapping wasn't my fault! And Primo didn't really mind..."

The sound of a gun cocking rang out.

"Prepare to die, Dame-Tsuna."

"Heeeee!" Tsuna squeaked. "I'm _sorrrryyyyy_!"

* * *

_Omake~_

_~Aftermath_

Giotto wasn't really surprised when pink smoke appeared in his office the next day. He was, however, somewhat surprised at the half-glare, half-pout on his visitor's face.

"Decimo...?" Giotto greeted hesitantly.

"I don't like you anymore, Grandpa." Tsuna huffed.

"E-Excuse me...?!" Giotto gaped.

Tsuna folded his arms and kept his silence.

Beside Giotto, G's snickers had finally broken out into full laughter. Giotto shot his best friend a glare and turned back to Tsuna. He finally noticed the fatigue that plagued his descendant and sighed.

"I don't suppose your tutor had something to do with this?" He asked.

Tsuna huffed and attempted to cross his legs when his muscles groaned in complain and he quickly unfolded them.

"Let me guess; the baby decided to have a full sparring session?" G arched an eyebrow.

Tsuna muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry?"

"...not baby." Tsuna repeated, in a louder voice. "Reborn used his _adult_ form."

"Oh." Giotto cringed. "That... isn't good."

Tsuna glared at him accusingly.

"Decimo..." Giotto sighed. "You know I couldn't have done anything."

Tsuna pouted and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

* * *

"Hey, Hayato..." Yamamoto called out hesitantly.

Beside him, reading a document on the top of the pile he was holding, Gokudera grunted, "What."

"Is that... Giotto?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera looked up and blinked.

"Y-yeah..." Gokudera replied.

"Umm... Why is he, uhh, haunting Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "I mean, Giotto wouldn't haunt Tsuna, but it's just that..."

"He's following Jyuudaime around and he's... floating. Off the ground." Gokudera supplied.

"Yeah. That." Yamamoto nodded.

They weren't the only ones staring; the entire hallway filled with Mafioso, maids and butlers were all staring at Vongola Decimo striding _(read: stomping) _down the hallway with one Vongola Primo floating behind him while attempting to call out to his descendant.

"Why is Tsuna ignoring Giotto anyway?" Yamamoto frowned. "He's usually very happy to see him."

Gokudera shrugged. "Whatever it is, it's Jyuudaime's affairs."

"Mah. If you say so." Yamamoto smiled. "I think you might wanna hold off that paperwork. I honestly doubt Tsuna would wanna see those."

Gokudera glanced down at the pile in his arms -mostly made up of bills for repairs and replacements.

"For once, baseball idiot, I agree." Gokudera said.

Yamamoto grinned.

The duo turned around to walk back where they came, ignoring the calls of, "Decimo! Decimo!" behind them.

* * *

A/N: I just might be on crack when I wrote this. *shrugs* Thanks for reading, peeps!

EDIT: screwed up my formatting. So, yeah. Formatting edits.


	2. The Omake

**Title: **Of Kidnappings and Time Travelling

**Summary: **Twenty-four year old Sawada Tsunayoshi gets kidnapped and travels four-hundred years into the past. Chaos ensues. As usual.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **None

**Warning: **A _**lot **_of OoC-ness and a hell of a lot _**more**_ crack.

**Inspiration: **One Time Too Many by Kingyo here on FF's KHR fandom! Go check it out~

* * *

**Of Kidnappings and Time Travelling**

**The Omake**

"Stop following me like a ghost, Primo!" Tsuna groaned.

"Stop ignoring me and I'll stop following you." Giotto replied.

"I just told you to stop following me. How is that ignoring you?" Tsuna answered.

"Decimoooooo!" Giotto whined.

Tsuna groaned, resisting the urge to throw his very expensive, Reborn-given pen at his ancestor. "Grandpa, I said that to you four-hundred years ago; get over it!"

Giotto pouted.

Tsuna silently admired his office wall –his very empty, _very tempting _office wall. As the blond continued to pout on the couch, Tsuna grabbed his phone and pressed speed-dial 2. As he expected, the other picked up immediately.

"_What can I do for you, Jyuudaime?" _Gokudera Hayato, Right-Hand man to Vongola Decimo and Tenth Vongola Storm Guardian, answered.

"I don't care how you do it; summon G and tell him to get to my office. _Now_." Tsuna growled.

"You're going to turn my best friend against me?!" Giotto wailed.

"_**Now**_, Hayato!" Tsuna snapped.

"_Y-Yes, Jyuudaime! On it!" _Gokudera stammered out, cutting off the connection immediately.

It took five painfully agonizing minutes for G to finally appear in Tsuna's office. One look at Tsuna's frustrated face and Giotto's abandoned puppy-dog look –_so _that's _where Decimo picked it up from_– and he knew.

His first reaction?

Laughter.

_Loud_, **_uncontrolled_** laughter.

Apparently, spirits like him _can_ shed tears, because the redhead did –laugh till tears leaked out, I mean.

Tsuna mustered up the harshest glare he could and shot it at G. Unfortunately, due to his baby-ish looks, that didn't work very well.

It made G laughed more.

It wasn't until Tsuna pulled out his gloves, slipped into his Hyper Dying Will mode and glared at him with his fired up partner, _Leone di Cieli Version Vongola_, otherwise known as Natsu, did G finally stop laughing.

"What do you want me to do anyway?" G asked.

"Your best friend is haunting me. Stop him." Tsuna growled.

"Stop ignoring him then." G answered. "He wasn't doing paperwork for _days_. Most annoying days of my living life…"

"I am _not _ignoring him!" Tsuna threw his hands in the air in desperation. Which, honestly, looked pretty funny; considering how Tsuna happened to still be in Hyper Dying Will mode. "He talked, I answered! How is that ignoring?!"

"Well, he's still sulking." G pointed out.

"I am _not _sulking." Giotto retorted.

"Fine, pouting." G corrected, before completely ignoring him. "Again, I ask. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know… talk him out of haunting me? You're his best friend!" Tsuna snapped.

"_You _talk him out of it! You're his _'favorite grandson'_, aren't you!" G retorted.

"Can you two stop talking like I'm not here?" Giotto spoke him.

"We _are_ talking about you. Now, shut up!" The two yelled together.

Giotto nearly shuddered, but his Vongola pride didn't let him. "Not only is my grandson ignoring, now even my best friend is…!"

"…Is he… going to cry…?" Tsuna, who had finally slipped out of his Hyper Dying Will mode, asked.

G shrugged. "If he does, it's the first time." G said. "Look at what you did, Decimo."

Tsuna's mouth fell agape. "G-Grandpa… There's no need for crying… right…?"

Giotto whimpered.

Tsuna swallowed. This is _not _good. He'd rather face a pissed-off Vongola Primo than an about-to-cry-ancestor.

G shot him a look that clearly said, _'Do something!' _

Tsuna gulped.

What the hell was he supposed to do anyway?

_Hug_ him?

Tsuna blinked. On second thought, that _could_ work.

Praying to whoever has been watching over him to continue watching him, Tsuna walked over to the couch and pulled his ancestor into a hug.

"G-Grandpa… Y-You know… when I said that I didn't like you anymore, I didn't mean it… right…?" Tsuna asked gently.

"But… You sounded so serious…" Giotto whimpered.

Tsuna nearly slapped his own face. "O-Of course I wasn't serious…! I was just, you know… mad for a little while."

"So… you still like me?" Giotto said expectantly.

"Yes, I still like you." Tsuna answered. "You're still my favorite Grandpa."

Giotto beamed and hugged Tsuna back. "Just so you know, you _are _my favorite grandson."

Tsuna smiled brightly. "Thank you, Grandpa."

"So, umm… To disrupt this lovely family moment with no sort of remorse whatsoever, can I go now?" G interrupted. "I was beating Lampo at chess."

"…Granpa, how much would you miss your best friend?" Tsuna asked.

"Not a lot at the moment." Giotto answered.

"Good." Tsuna smirked, letting the Dying Will Flame burn brightly on his forehead. "I'm afraid you can't go yet, G."

"W-Why am I being hunted here?" G swallowed.

"I called you here to help. You basically provided none, and even _upsetted _my _**favorite **_Grandpa." Tsuna said slowly. "I think this calls for some… _violence_."

G gulped…

…and promptly disappeared in a burst of red Storm Flames.

"…Dammit. I forgot he could do that." Tsuna pouted.

"There's still me, remember?" Giotto grinned. "I'll get him for you; I promise."

"I knew I love you, Grandpa!" Tsuna cheered.

"Love you too, Tsunayoshi." Giotto replied fondly. "Now… If you'll excuse me, I have a way-ward best friend to find… and torture."

Giotto disappeared in his own burst of orange Sky Flames.

Tsuna grinned.

He was one _very _happy Vongola Decimo that day. So happy, even Mukuro turned and ran out of the office the _second _he entered.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you guys for the overwhelming response! I'm really glad you guys loved it!

So, some of you asked if there's going to be an omake/requested for one, so here we are. I... probably shouldn't be eating chocolate so late. Right now, I still can't believe I wrote that.  
...Ahh well. *shrugs*

Hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
